Unlimited Brainstorm
Unlimited Brainstorm is an alien in the Unlimitrix used by Ben and Albedo. He is the second Unlimited Form to appear, the first being Unlimited NRG. He will appear soon in Ben 10: Inversed Roles. Appearence Unlimited Brainstorm takes the appearence of a green Dr. Psychobos, because it was scanned from Dr. Psychobos. Dr. Psychobos, whom in BTIR is off-screen revealed to be an evolved Cerebrocrustaceon, was scanned by Albedo and the DNA was both transferred to Albedo and Ben's Unlimitrix. The Unlimitrix symbol is in the middle of his forehead, and he has a design behind teh trix symbol. He also has spikes coming out of his exo-skeleton, and bushy white eyebrows and a mustache. It's teeth are yellow. It has a darker green as it's body base, and lime-green legs and arms. One of it's arms is a giant pincer, and the other is a small, regular arm. It also has four, small green legs. Powers and Abilities Unlimited Brainstorm has a giant brain inside of his exo-skeleton, however rarely uses it for powers. While this increases his intelligence, he never uses the ability to be able to use lightning bolts out of it unless it's an emergency. His big pincer is also extremely strong. He can also generate large energy bolts and beams out of this pincer. He can also control machine-like things using his electrokineses, giving him a technokineses power. He can also use his electrokineses to levitate off the ground. On the topic of his increased intelligence, he is so smart, he could calculate'' very ''difficult math equations in a matter of seconds. He can determine physical properties, angles, and high algebra simply in his head without needing to write it down, use a calculator, or need help. This gives him a slight advantadge, as he could most likely determine his enemies moves in seconds, before they even come at him. Weaknesses Unlimited Brainstorm is so smart and strong, he sometimes gets cocky. This can cause him to trail off and start making stupid or goofy puns, and is easily distracted. He also is very small and could get crushed by a giant such as Way Big very easily, even with his super-heard exoskeleton. His electrokineses also does sometimes not take effect, and needs to be recharged about every two bolts/balls sent. However, while it does take time to make it grow bigger, the energy balls can grow about as big as Humungosaur. His technokineses also does not take effect on robotic or mechanical like beings, sapient or non-sapient. Trivia *This alien was made by PokeRob. *This was the second Unlimited Form to appear. He is also the first Unlimited Form to appear who didn't have an Ultimate Form in the canon series. *He was made for the series Ben 10: Inversed Roles, however may be used for other series. *It is scanned off of Dr. Psychobos. *The DNA was sent to both Ben's and Albedo's Unlimitrixes. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Cerebrocrustaceans Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Ben 10: Inversed Roles Category:PokeRob Category:Rob Macaroni Category:Roblox Macaroni